Ayame of the Root
by abbygayle
Summary: Hinata was a disappointment in her clan. She simply did not fit into the world she was born into. She was too kind, a seeker of harmony and peace; she was the white dove in a flock of crows. She had nothing to offer. But she was beautiful. Very, very beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Choice

_After being defeated during the Chuunin exams, Hyuuga Hinata has disappointed many of the main branch family members of the Hyuuga clan especially her father. Her defeat was the final straw and her younger sister was finally decided to be the heir and herself, a disgrace. _

_After being debated whether she should be branded with the caged-bird seal, the old, sly Danzo, made a proposition for the Hyuuga's. _

_The Hyuuga's are proud. To save the humiliation of being defeated by the side branch family, Lady Hinata was ordered to join the Root's Anbu. _

_Now, the warm water turned to a frigid Ice._

Inside the cold walls of the Hyuuga compound, the Hyuuga family members were divided into two. In the right, the Main branch family sat proud and straight; on the left, branch members sat but with their heads bowed down to the main branch family, a sign of their submission to the 'superior' side of the family. Only one member in the main branch side of the Hyuuga family seemed out of place with her head bowed down.

Hinata sat on her father's right. She knew it was coming. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly and quickly, it hurts. There was a lump in her throat and tears threatened to spill in her eyes.

'' Konoha is currently in danger. Having no Kage, neighbouring countries are a continuous threat to our village. As the most respectable and powerful clan in Konoha, it is our duty to be on defense to protect and attack at any time in case the enemy approaches. ''

'' Hai! '' Everyone from the main and side branch replied in icy cold harmony.

Hinata counted the five seconds that her father paused. _I wanted to be strong. I only wanted to be strong and kind. Kind like mother and strong like father. Why? Why can't I be strong? _

'' Strength is vital as a shinobi. Strength in mind and in body. As a leader, it is my responsibility to have those and as leader, it is my duty to ensure the future Hyuuga clan remain, STRONG. '' With every word her father spoke, Hinata felt each pearly white pair of eyes in the room turn to her. One by one, they turned their white eyes, cold as snow, to her weak form. The anomaly beside the strong head of the Hyuuga. The anomaly in the main branch family.

There were tiny pinpricks causing her pain in her chest. Her instincts were telling her to run away. She yearned for the warmth outside; Kurenai-sensei's gentle smile, Kiba-kun's booming laughter, Akamaru's joyful bark and Shino's silent warmth. She yearned for Naruto, her saviour and role model. He saves her all the time from herself, gives her hope to move on and never give up. She yearned for everything absent in the cold room she was currently in.

Her father continued to speak while she had successfully managed to fly her mind off somewhere temporarily. In the deepest corners of her memory, she remembered a warm and soft hand cradling her face. It was her mother. Hinata remembered half of her mother's face as she leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

_Hinata. Be kind. _Her mother would always say.

'' … And that is why, I now proclaim, my second daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi as the _rightful _heir of the Hyuuga clan. '' The family members clapped their hands; some murmured praises.

''_Well, Hanabi-sama IS stronger, indeed.'' _

'' _She is just right for the title.'' _

''_...Yeah… not like the other… ''_

'' _Shhh! '' _

Hinata closed her eyes and the people around her. Beside fragile form, her father stood straight and uncaring and beside her father, was Hanabi, blank and stoic.

'' Regarding Hinata Hyuuga, she will be joining the Anbu Black Ops, representing our clan. '' Her father statement pierced right through her. Her eyes widened and the tears she was trying to contain spilled down to her pale hands. _What.. what.. What is he saying! _

Hiashi didn't miss the tears that fell down his daughter's eyes but he ignored the tiny clench he felt in his chest. It was disappointment that cause it, he thought. He had tried his very best to train his daughter; harden her heart and make her stronger. But no, his efforts were wasted. His eldest preferred watering flowers and digging the soil. His eldest was better in making tea! Tea! She was very good at things which can be done by commoners! By children! What good can that give her?! Give the clan! In a battle, can those flowers she babies help her?! Save her life!?

_Idiocy!_

Lord Danzo has offered a place for his daughter in the Anbu. Even though, he worries for her welfare, he could not give his daughter the caged-bird seal. That is too much of a humiliation for his daughter. '' That is all, dismiss. ''

All the members of the family stood up and left simultaneously. Soon, Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi was the only three left from the Main branch family whilst on the other side, Neiji Hyuuga was left sitting.

_Neiji.. _Hinata thought.

'' I do not agree with this, Hiashi-sama. Hinata, I do not think she can survive the Anbu… '' Neiji started but was cut off by the stoic head.

'' And that is why, Danzo will train her. ''

'' But, Lord Hiashi...'' Neiji's cold demeanor cracked; his white eyes showed worry. He paused for a moment, contemplating then once again, he regained composure. '' Then, please Lord Hiashi, allow me to accompany her.''

_What is he doing?_ Hinata though, confused. _He hates me. _

'' No. '' Hiashi replied. '' One Hyuuga is enough and you have displayed great talent during the Chuunin exams. The Hyuuga will need you. ''

_And this girl is not needed. _A voice in Hinata's head whispered.

'' Lord Hiashi.. ''

Shakily, Hinata stood up. Her eyes covered by her bangs. '' I shall go and pack my things, father.'' Without a word, she walked to the door with her tiny legs trembling.

White eyes followed her everywhere as she journeyed to her room. When she passed her garden, she stopped momentarily. She still could feel their eyes… The flowers watched her too.

A cold gust of wind blew and the her flowers swayed towards its motion, towards her direction; as if wanting to reach her but can't.

_They're stuck in their places. Their roots needed the soil. The belong to the soil. _

A stronger wind came and she saw one plant fell down. Her feet twitched to help the plant but her legs were frozen. She was frozen.

_Without the soil, they die. _

Hinata's empty shell walked to her room. She blankly packed three sets of her clothes. It was nighttime when she realised she had been sitting on her bed doing nothing. She blinked and touched her cheeks.

Dry. She scanned her clean room; not one book or thing out of order. She stood up and made a move to get her lavender coloured bag. It was her bag from long ago. She remember purchasing it with her father's hand holding hers. Slowly, she pulled her hand away. With one last look at her backpack, she left the room through her windows.

As she flee from her home. Her father watched his daughter from his window. He massaged the pain building up in his chest. She had no things with her. Perhaps he should deliver some to Danzo. He turned away to pour himself a cup of tea. When he carried the small pot, he noticed it was very light, empty.

Again, Hiashi moved to peer through his window. His daughter was long gone. As he looked up to the gentle moon above, he contemplated if he did the right choice.

The next day was full of surprises, pain, anger and sadness. The pain of losing the third hokage and then the pain of losing a comrade and a hardworking student. Neiji had informed the others of the news with a quiet and tired voice. There were bags under his once inscrutable eyes and they showed pain. At first, Kurenai was enraged as well as the two boys of team 8. _A shinobi must never show his weakness. _

Damn that all to hell! Only when they realized the Hyuugas will do nothing that they went to search for Danzo who was famous for founding the leaf's root Anbu. This was what scared Kurenai the most as well as Kakashi, Asuma and Anko who joined her. The Root...

_Hinata. Hang on, We're coming.._

A sea of black cloaked masked Anbu ninjas guarded the Root's basement, home of Danzo.

"We're here for Hyuuga Hinata. She arrived last night. **I demand to have my student back!**" Kurenai was breathing loudly. She fought the shiver that the building caused her. No, her gentle and kind Hinata should not be here! She will adopt the girl. Yes.. She will... Train her and make her a kind and strong shinobi she said she wanted to be at their first meeting.

"Go. I will see them." Just like that the sea of masked Anbu's parted and revealed Danzo, wearing a black yukata with half of his face and his left arm heavily bandaged.

"Oi! Wierd old geezer! Where's hinata?! Give her back!" The number one knucklehead of the leaf shouted, obviously unaware of the cold tension in his surroundings.

Sakura puched the loud-mouthed brat in the head to shut his partner up. Sasuke appeared disinterested but he scanned the area-the Anbu and the man called Danzo.

It didnt take him a lot of time to realise the people in front of their Genin group must be very strong. They cant stand a chance if a fight ensues.

When no one else spoke up. Danzo spoke: "There is no Hyuuga Hinata here."

"Liar!" Naruto's loud echoed around the building.

"Just give her back! She doesnt belong here!" Kiba growled out.

"I told you, there's no Hinata **here.**" Danzo firmly said. "You're dismiss." He turned to the three sensei's and appeared to have a silent conversation with them. After a few seconds, Danzo turned his back around and walked away.

Being the unpredictable knucklehead, Naruto rushed in to the old geezer but before he could touch the old man, the masked Anbu's stepped out and formed a barrier between the Genin group sensei's and the dark founder of the Root Anbu.

Inside, a pale girl was sitting in the shadows, listening to her old friends. She wore a traditional white and silken kimono with lavender petals as a design. Her old friends shouted words of encouragement, praises and begged for her to come back. Naruto-kun was the loudest.

But for the first time in her 11 years, Hinata felt nothing. She turned when she heard her new sensei approach. His cold eyes so similar but also different to her father's as he looked down to her small form.

"It's time to train, _Ayame." _

Ayame stood up and then bowed to her master."Hai, Danzo-sama." The old and fragile stuttering voice was gone. Only Ayame's gentle and empty voice remained. She waited for her master to walk away to the training ground before she picked up her face in the ground.

Her new face was a white mask designed with lavender petals as well. Her master had it designed for her only.

The small Ayame followed her master's tall form, looking up to him in complete adoration and swore her loyalty only towards him.

Danzo slowly smirked as he heard the loud tick tack of the former heiress traditional shoes.

_He found a very valuable treasure in the trash._

**A/n**

Ok, so this is my first time writing a fanfiction in this website. Therefore, the format may be different from others. But still, this is my first Hinata fanfiction. Please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Root Anbu's Commander

'' You're given name will be Sai. Since you are about Naruto's age, you will be in team 7. Don't fail. '' Danzo's steady voice bounced off the purple walls of the Root Anbu's basement. Hinata opened her pearly white eyes and watched the white clouds up in the blue sky behind her Anbu mask. A sharp pang of pain on the right hollow of her neck disrupted the feeling of familiarity before it can threaten to invade her mind. She winced and gently massaged the burning area over her leaf band.

'' Of course, Danzo-sama.'' A gentle voice replied from below them where her master and a boy raised in the root Anbu were talking. Lord Danzo walked past the boy, silently dismissing him. But then. he stopped and turned to the kneeling boy. ''Don't use that smile on me. Go.''

In a second, the boy named Sai jumped up the 300 meters high walls of the Root Anbu basement; landing a few times on the walls to help him move forward. Sai glanced at the three masked ninjas on the tallest red arch in the building when he noticed them. The surprised did not linger on his pale face but he was shocked to see that they were not alone. He had not felt any presence when talking to his lord. He frowned when for some foreign reason, he felt tingles on his arms and at the back of his neck. He realised then that they were looking at him- watching even though their eyes did not move to meet his.

When Sai reached the top, he glanced over his shoulder, down to the three masked ninjas. They did not move, _yet. _Two were men- one has orange hair which matched his orange/black outfit while the other has black paired with a black outfit as well. They did not matter much to him though. What or who really caught his attention was the female lying on the red arch in the middle of the two men. She was facing him, looking like a fallen goddess in the dark. The walls of the Root's basement was dark because of the high walls; the sunlight barely lit the place, so it was bound that she will stood out when wearing a white silken kimono. Inside his chest, he felt his heart pump faster and his stomach twisted and turned. His instincts ordered him to look away and run.

So he did.

Just when thought he was strong, people just show up to prove to him that he was not alone.

A gentle gust of wind blew down, along with it was a leaf. It landed as quiet as the three masked ninjas on the ground. They crouched down after their master who was still walking away and awaited for their orders.

'' Team 7 is going to Orichamaru's hideout to _bring the Uchiha boy back. _You will be accompanying the team.'' Danzo spoke; his voice distant but firm. ''Kill him.''

The wind blew again and then just like that the three was gone.

The streets of Konoha was full of peaceful and happy villagers. Children ran around in groups; their innocence present in their laughters. The vendors laugh with their customers; couples holding hands as they walked.

A soft tick tack of shoes graduafrlly permeated the surroundings; slowly, everything became quiet. The children stopped running; couples froze; Men and women stopped gossiping; parents held their children. Their joyful faces vanished into a curious look which bordered to fear.

"Uh, maybe we should remove these masks, we're attracting too much attention, don't ya think?" The orange haired man said turning slightly to his best man.

"Hm."

The orange haired man removed his owl mask. He smiled pleasantly to the villagers and bowed to them slightly, wanting to ease a little of their discomfort. He turned and frowned slightly to his long time partner. "Shou, you should do the same."

The man in all black replied only silence. But he moved and unclasped his mask. It didnt really make any different though, because his face was covered again with black mask, revealing his nose for breathing and smelling and his mouth for eating. His gaze was to the small female walking before them when he spoke: "We were told to retain our old names, Fu."

"Yeah. Fu, Fu.. My name sounds a bit weird. Ne, Torune?" Fu asked and then turned to his friend who he had called and known for most of his life as _Shou. _He found him watching their captain. With the black sunglasses he wore, Fu can't tell what his friend was thinking, albeit he had an idea.

About five years ago, a little girl killed a Jonin Anbu during training. But instead of being reprimanded and punished for taking a professional's life, the little girl called _Ayame _aged 11 was suddenly promoted to Fu's and Torune's team, aged 18 and then soon after was appointed as their team leader.

_Imagine_ that! A child! Their team leader!?

Fu did not like having a child as a leader and as a part of their group especially Torune. The two older boys had their pride as senpai's broken again and again everytime the little masked girl (whose face they have never seen) defeat them in training(challenges in their case) and in battles where they often get rescued by the girl especially Fu.

However, overtime, they grew to 'like' the girl. They rarely talk though and usually, when she spoke, they were commands and warnings. But still..

Whilst Torune buried the bitterness he felt for the girl, meanwhile Fu comforted his broken pride by concocting in his mind that the girl was probably ugly, having a really big lips with a face full of glistening pimples. This thought always make him happy and bring a smile on Torune's stoic face.

They grew older and now, no one can disagree that the 'girl' was beautiful and very feminine. Fu's eyes travelled down his captain's small(and yet, deadly)body. He was behind her and he watched as her body moved in front of him as she walked up. His

normally serious eyes turned appreciative.

_Perverted. _In other words which is more precise.

Well, she's a female indeed. _7 years age gap? Not too bad! _She's so beautiful, she reminds him of those girls in the famous Icha Icha paradise'. Fu thought.

Torune's gloved hand grasped his salivating friend's shoulder to stop the idiot from walking and hitting their captain. _Seriously, what is he thinking again?_ He thought. He slapped his friend's face on the head lightly (in his opinion).

A crack sounded from his neck but it woke Fu up from his daydream. He grinned apologetically to his best friend who he knew beneath those unpenetrable sunglasses, was glaring at him.

Ayame waited for a moment, waiting for her teammates to get ready and then counting the people behind the door.

It seemed that team 7 was present. The blond haired and blue eyed loud guy she remembered admiring was currently complaining about having Sai in his team. A girl- Sakura was there too. With her Byakugan, she can see that both have become stronger. Naruto's chakra was stronger but the seal on his stomach appeared loose. On the other hand, Sakura had loads of raw power hidden in her gloved hands. Her brain activity was excellent as well.

She lifted her pale hand and knocked. Inside, Naruto and Sakura stopped bickering whilst the fake smiling Sai grew tense. The tingles and goosebumps he felt from the masked nins earlier came back to haunt him again.

Tsunade straightened in her seat; Shizune too, stood up straighter. The door opened and a masked woman wearing a kimono walked her, were two unmasked men. Tsunade knew them- Torune from the Aburama clan and Fu, from the Yamanaka clan. Which leaves...

_ . . _The indigo-haired woman stopped.

"Unmask!" Tsunade commanded. She was feeling anxious,for some reason. The woman in front of her was overly familiar.

_Hinata. _The thought jumped in her head. The poor ex-heiress was sent to join the Anbu. _The Root Anbu. _

The masked woman reached to remove her mask. Behind her, Fu leaned forward unable to contain his curiosity.

Seconds later, the silver gaze of the Byakugan eyes, after five years, was again revealed.

A/N - Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was silence that enveloped the room for a few moments. The wind came in and went inside the Hokage's office but everyone remained still. Ayame crouched and kneeled on one knee before the Hokage. This broke out the other two Root Anbu men behind her out of their reverie. They followed their captain and knelt.

''This is the Root Sannin. We are to accompany your assigned team to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and eliminate anyone who stands on the way.'' The voice that they heard was unfamiliar. The voice was cold and distant where Hinata's was warm and loving; it was strong and firm where Hinata was fragile and stuttery.

''H-hina…. '' Naruto's whisper broke. His blue eyes twinkled in amazement and surprise. On his left, Sakura had her gloved hands on her mouth in disbelief. On his right, Sai was tense and confused.

Behind the three, was Captain Yamato. The Root's Sannin, he thought. But why are they chosen for this? The Root Sannin was the name given for the strongest team in Konoha's Root Anbu.

Yamato met the suspicious eyes of the Hokage.

''Eliminate who stands in the way.. You mean Orichomaru?'' The Hokage asked, her eyes lingering on the girl she called a 'woman'. If she was not mistaken, Hinata should be 16. Only 16. and a member of the Root's Sannin. No, the way the older men behind her followed her, she must be the Captain of this team. And if she's the captain of the famous Root Sannin of the leaf, she must be the COMMANDER of the Root Anbu. If that is the case then this girl is….

'' Hai.'' She said flatly.

''Stand up. Tell me your names. Your TRUE names.'' She ordered. There must be some kind of mistake. This girl is not the Hinata she had read in the Third Hokage's files, is she?

''My name was Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, home of the Byakugan. I am known as Ayame. On my left, is Fu from the Yamanaka clan; also known as Ryou. On my right is Torune of the Aburame clan; also known as Shou. It is a pleasure to meet the Hokage at last.'' The girl who claimed to be Hinata bowed and like two dogs following their master, the other two behind her bowed as well. She doesn't sound very pleasured at all but steady and soft-spoken.

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and inter linked her fingers. She rested her chin on her hands, not breaking her eye contact on Hinata. She opened her mouth to speak but then Naruto's backside appeared before her.

He held Hinata on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. ''Hinata! Wha-what happened to you.. It's me, Naruto! Remember!? Did you hit your head somewhere? Hinata… ''

As the young man rambled on, Torune(even though it wasn't obvious) and Fu were looking at Naruto incredulously. This was because the only ones that dared touch the girl so casually over the five years they spent together were the ones who was seconds away from their deaths.

Hinata Hyuuga. Both thought. Fu sighed and then reached to his carrier bag on his left hip. He threw a small pouch to Torune who caught it with ease and as quick as lightning, kept it away.

"I lost a bet." Fu just said when he found the hokage watching him and then sighed. The ugly woman he made up in his head was long gone, replaced by a girl - a beautiful one.

"I am alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. She reached out and then gently caressed her first love's sun-kissed face. Hinata was so close to Naruto that he could not help but blush. "We will bring him back, Naruto-kun. I hope you do not mind if we help you with your mission for it is our mission to help."

Calm. Like a river flowing gently down a stream. That's how her voice sounded. It was lulling and gentle. The next thing Naruto knew, he was asleep.

When he fell down on the ground, Hinata frowned slightly. She looked worriedly to the Hokage and then to Shizune, Sakura, Sai and Yamato. "I'm sorry. It seems I had put too much effort to calm him down."

Choosing to ignore what just happened. "The mission starts the day after tomorrow. Do you plan to rest in your houses?" Tsunade asked the three root ninjas.

"Yes." They replied together.

Tsunade nodded. "I expect teamwork on this mission. Because Konoha's Root Sannin is joining in the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke, I am not wrong expect success. Understood?"

"Hai." They all answered. With Naruto asleep, only Tsunade's apprentice and Yamato sounded determined. Other than them, the others were detached.

It is not wrong to expect success but..

A brilliant idea popped into the Hokage's head. "Because you've never fought together before, tomorrow you will train. The contest arena will be the stage and the people of Konoha will be contest begins at 8 pm.''

Shizune exclaimed '' Ehhhhhh?!''

But there was no answer with the Root's Sannin. ''I hope you do not mind? or shall we keep your identities secret?'' Tsunade asked with her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

"B-but Tsunade-sama, we have not even made any preparations!''

Tsunade turned to her assistant temporarily with a frown. "Preparations? They only need to bring themselves on the stage. Those who want to participate will join. The prize is vanity!"

"B-but...but Tsunade-sama, no one in the village has been informed! And it will take a lot of time to inform everyone and some might be busy tomorrow and..."

"Then I suggest you run quickly, Shizune." Tsunade massaged her temple then turned to the ninjas in front of her.

Torune and Fu still did not answer. Their identities has been a secret ever since they were young. If they haven't been briefed days before the mission, they would have forgotten their true names. Thus, they remained quiet and left the answer to their leader.

'' We have no qualms, Hokage-sama if its what you wish.'' After a few seconds (which felt like it lasted for minutes), Hinata replied. She earned a smirk from the Hokage in return.

"What are you waiting for?! Dismiss!" She yelled and slammed her hand on her desk, breaking it in half instantly.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice raised in anger. "This is already your tenth desk!"

The three Root nins turned and walked towards the door. Sakura was looking down to her partner, Naruto who was sleeping so peacefully on the floor, completely unaware of the ruckus going on. She looked up to see Hinata already out of sight. But the tick tack of her shoes says she's still by the door.

Sakura stepped over her sleeping idiot-brained team-mate to catch Hinata when a cold hand grasped her wrist. She gasped and looked up to the pale face of the new member of Team 7.

"Whoever that is or your past connection with her, she is not the one you knew anymore." Sai's voice lowered to a whisper. "That woman is dangerous." He hissed out. All Root Anbu ninjas are! But so far, that woman was even worse! Sai added in his mind only.

Sakura frowned, worried. The cold and unemotional demeanor her new teammate showed earlier when they just first met contradicted how he was acting now. "What's wrong, Sai?" Sakura softly questioned.

As if a bucket of cold water was thrown over him, Sai froze for a moment before letting go of Sakura's arm which turned a little bruised due his tight grasp. His tongue where his mark was burned suddenly. Regaining his composure, he smiled. "Nothing, Ugly."

Sakura looked worried for a few moments before she smiled back, a vein popping out of her wide forehead. "Cha!" She yelled as she threw Sai a punch which will surely put a hole on her new teammate's face if he wasn't quick enough to escape. He appeared on the window, ready to jump down the Hokage's tower. He froze again when he saw Hinata walking in her kimono alone as if she had all the time in this world.

Tack, she stopped walking. Before she could turn to his direction, he disappeared.

Hinata turned her head back and continued walking.

"You scared the poor boy, my lady." A voice softly said.

Hinata gently smiled. "Gomen.."

In the Hokage's tower, Tsunade relaxed on her chair.

"Ah! I have to inform Neiji and the others about this! And also spread the word about the contest!" Sakura announced and then walked out in a rush.

When she reached the stairs, she slowed down and contemplated what just happened. Was that really Hinata?

She embraced herself and rubbed the goosebumps she felt when she heard her speak. She had never conversed with Hinata before but she had heard her voice. Her voice now was still gentle but it lacked something- Emotion.

..And Sai, he looked nervous, scared even!

"That woman is dangerous!" Sakura remembered Sai's words. His voice was surprisingly thick with emotion.

This was to be expected. Sakura thought. Being an Anbu is hard. Being in the Root must be more difficult. But Hinata...

"What the hell has that old fox did to her?" Tsunade asked more to herself than to Yamato or Shizune.

"Something is wrong..Did you feel her aura?" Shizune said, her voice close to a whisper.

"I did, alright. That Hyuuga Heiress is stronger than me." Tsunade easily admitted while pouring herself a sake. She flinched, splashing some of her beloved sake when Shizune yelled; "Whaaaat!?"

"The way of the Root is different from the modern way of the way we educate our future shinobis." Yamato said.

"I know.. I know.." Tsunade drunk her sake and poured her cup for more. "The way of the Root..." She trailed off and stared in space.

".. Is when they kill their emotions to have more space for more strength." Yamato gravely replied.

Tsunade sighed and pulled a drawer from her broken desk. She took out a document and stared at the picture of the ex-heiress who was smiling at her shyly from the picture.

On the next page was a picture of Team Kurenai. Again, the ex-heiress looked back at her with a gentle smile and a blush. She held a pot and a purple flower in picture. Beside her was a grinning Inuzuka Kiba with his little dog on top of his head; his arm was around Hinata's shoulder. Close to her, on the left was Aburame Shino who, Tsunade had never seen at a very close proximity to a girl.

"To rob someone of his or her emotions, is to turn that someone to something else." Tsunade stood up and turned to her window. She watched Hinata walk the streets of Konoha receiving a range of looks from the villagers.

The wind blew again. "Today sure is a windy day.." Tsunade said dryly. "It does not matter. We shall see her strength tomorrow. Just hope her 'old friends' don't take it too hard."

Yamato bowed before leaving. When Shizune, Tsunade was left alone with a sleeping Naruto; "Stand up, Naruto." Tsunade ordered. She had noticed the boy had been awake a minute and a half after Hinata put him in sleep genjutsu.

"I'll bring her back to normal. " Naruto said, voice breaking after he stood up. "We will!"

Tsunade sighed. This boy always wears his feelings on his sleeves... "Yeah.. " Tsunade just agreed without removing her gaze to Hinata. I hope you're not too late, though.

When someone is robbed of his or her emotions, that someone becomes something else...

Something we can call inhuman; a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - A small reunion

_Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. _Hyuuga Hinata followed the man infront who was leading her towards a training ground where a fight was going on. His name was Ko Hyuuga. He was a jounin and a guardian of Hyuuga Hinata when she was younger. And he seemed to care for her a lot.

Ko was mindful of the woman behind him. She was just a girl the last time he saw her. Hinata-sama... I'm sorry. He was sorry he wasn't able to protect her. He was so sorry that she must have gone through a lot to be what she was now. A fearful woman, he thought. He could feel it. His shinobi instincts told him the ex-heiress was dangerous. The goosebumps on his arms and his nape was further evidence. He took a small glance on her. He had always known she would grow up to be very beautiful.

But not this kind of beautiful. They stopped when they reached the training grounds.

Hiashi froze whilst fighting when from at the back of him, he saw his lady wife standing behind a jonin ranked Hyuuga from the side branch of the clan. When he turned and faced the visitor though, he noticed the difference; first with the different chakra signature and then secondly, the youthful look on her face.

"Nii-chan..." Hanabi called in disbelief.

Hinata just smiled formally and bowed. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. May I have a word with you alone, Hiashi-sama." Those kind pearly eyes turned to him.

Her voice sounded kind when she spoke. But it was different from her eldest daughter.

He had sent his daughter to the Root to become strong and then regretted the decision afterwards. After the five years of her absence, the Hyuuga compound seemed to have become colder; his tea which tasted different from before was not able to chase away the cold. His only escape from the conscience that was eating him was training his second daughter, Hanabi.

As they walked to his office with his eldest daughter just behind him, he couldn't help but be confused. He was relieved to see his daughter again. But why does he feel so uneasy?

" Have a seat." Hiashi said when they entered his office.

An empty cup and teapot was in the middle of Hiashi's seat and Hinata's. But unlike before when the young Hinata would rush to make her father tea, the older Hinata walked gracefully and sat with her slender back straight on the floor's cushion seat.

Without preamble, she spoke gently. "If I may, I would like to stay in the Hyuuga compound for tonight and the next, Hiashi-sama."

" Of course, as a Hyuuga, you may."

Hinata smiled, looking like a doll. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

_Father.. You used to call me father. Why not now? Unless you're not my daughter.. _

But she was. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. With a fragile hope, Hiashi hoped that his daughter would stutter a conversation with him as she had done before but the girl or the _woman_ before him just remained her beautiful fake smile.

He fought to swallow the lump in his throat and was successful. His pride as a powerful shinobi refused to show any weakness. The woman before him now was another shinobi, the aura and power emanating from her was extreme. He questioned if _she _was really his daughter or not.

"Do you still remember your room? If you're really Hinata, you will." He said.

She smiled and stood up. "Of course, thank you Hiashi-sama." She bowed and walked to the door. She lifted her feet to put on her shoes then stopped. " There is an event tomorrow Hiashi-sama. In the fighting arena, the Root's Sannin will show their strengths and train with the other ninjas of the leaf." Before she walked away, she added; "At 8, it starts and it will be fun if _otou-sama _will be there."

Then she left. He stared at the untouched tea set in front of him.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat on her bed. Surprisingly, her room was clean. Not even a speck of dust was present but a familiar male scent lingered in the air. The bag she had left had stayed on her bed as well. She had not bothered to open the curtain obscuring the sunlight from her window.

In the dark, she smiled ruefully.

"Ayame.." She called. In answer, something moved on her back and green roots emerged out of her kimono from her nape. The green roots created a comfortable half dome behind her. Hinata smiled and leaned on it, closing her pale eyes. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"You are welcome, my lady. " Another voice replied.

Neiji's heavy steps pounded their wooden tiled floor. Hanabi followed after him. "Neiji-nisan, you heard what father said, leave her alone."

Neiji ignored her. He stopped from barging in her room (the room he cleans thoroughly every week) when he remembered his manners.

He forcely calmed himself and took a deep before knocking. He strained his ears to listen for any life in the room. When he found none, his adrenaline rose up in every second. _Wherewasshe_? He reached for the brass door knob when it turned in its grasp.

The door opened and there stood his cousin. She was a small lady in kimono, looking up to him with a pleasant smile on her face. She reminded him of a mother he never met.

"Lady Hinata" when he spoke, he was not able to stop the emotions that leaked from his voice.

"Neiji-nisan." She replied gently with a happy small smile. The same smile the young Hinata Hyuuga wears. But not quite.

The Hinata in front of him was not quite right. There was a harshness sharp edge present in her aura. His ninja instincts told him _danger. _" I am glad to see you again, Lady Hinata." He said, more composed this time.

"Thank you, Neiji-nisan. I am glad to see you too." She turned to Hanabi; her eyes softened. "And my sister too. Hanabi."

Hanabi who was already a genin did not reply but just nodded. Her whole mouth was dry as well as her throat. Without her knowing, she was clutching her cousin's top. She was confused.

Her sister's warmth was there, the gentle smile and the angel-like face. But it sounded and felt like everything is fake.

_She's acting!_

"This is not her! This is not Onee-chan!" Hanabi suddenly yelled in accusation. Just like that, the warmth in her onee-chan's eyes faded for a millisecond before it came back. But with the Byakugan's all-seeing eyes, it was very visible.

Her onee- chan just looked at her, the warmth still there and then she looked sorry and... Hurt.

"Gomen.." Her onee-chan only said softly. Then she reached out to her, Hanabi moved away though; closer to her cousin who was watching the scene unfold before him or more specifically, at her.

_Something is off with her. _Neiji thought.

"We'll be going, Lady Hinata. We will see you in the arena." Neiji said, back to his stoic attitude.

He turned to Hanabi. "Hanabi-sama?" He called to his younger cousin. "After you."

Hanabi snapped off her staring contest with her older sister. She remembered the Hyuuga way and regained her icy and stoic demeanor. But when she looked back at the woman in front of her, still looking at her with _that _look she used to have- soft, gentle and fragile, Hanabi's ice cracked a little. She turned away and forced her legs to walk a bit gracefully. _Don't falter! Don't falter!_

Left in the room, Hinata closed the door. She turned and stood in the darkness. It was night time already but it felt as if she never had slept properly because she gets awaken from any small and simple noise from outside.

"Insolent child." She said, her voice dropping lower to chilling. But very very quickly, she suppressed the killing intent building up and she became Hinata again.

"She's my sister, Ayame." Hinata said, comfortingly.

" I don't like them. They can sense me from you." A voice replied from behind her. Something moved on her back.

"Don't come out, yet. They're shinobi. " Hinata said.

Ayame understood and stopped moving. Hinata sat on her bed again. In the dark, slowly, her white kimono changed. From her back, it became dark roots, they gradually enveloped her into a cocoon where she could properly sleep. Before it could complete surround her face, another Hinata smirked.

From where he sat, Hiashi gasped, byakugan deactivated. She saw him. She felt him. _My daughter... _He clutched his throbbing chest. His heart beat so loud and fast, it vibrated out of his chest.

In the cocoon, Hinata closed her tired eyes. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I hate that man." Somewhere in the cocoon said.

"I love him." Hinata only said. No emotion.

It was quiet for a moment.

"You should only love me, my lady, my Queen. Good night. "

A*N - It makes me very happy receiving reviews and it makes me want to write for more! Thank you very much! I am making a Gaahina fanfic. But with this book, I am not very sure of who Hinata or Ayame will like. Or would they want someone? Perhaps being one for them is enough? And who is Ayame anyway? . ... A mystery unsolved.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind blew and in the empty arena, three ninjas appeared; all wearing masks.

" Ryou, Shou and Ayame will not fight today. But we will win. We cannot disgrace Danzo-sama." The woman of the group said very quietly. It was very windy for a Wednesday morning. The wind muffled and ate her soft stern voice.

" Hai." The two older men replied, voice low. Simultaneously, they all removed their masks. Ryou who turned to Fu Yamanaka tied his mask on his left hip. Shou who became Torune Aburame did the same. Ayame, lifted hers up to her shoulders. A green root came out from her back and took it away.

The two men who had been watching looked around them suspiciously.

"H-hey! I thought you said second selves should not be used!?" Fu complained when Hinata revealed a hint of _Ayame of the Root. _

" No one's around, yet. Fu-senpai." Hinata said with a kind smile.

Fu blushed a little when their leader smiled and when she called him senpai. "Y-you actually can smile?" He asked more to himself. He had thought their leader was stripped off her emotions like the others. It was the way of the Anbu after all.

Hinata tipped her head on the side. The wind blew again and it cause her dark blue hair to sway around and a few strands to touch her face. She looked like a lost angel.

"Would you rather me not?"

"W-what?! No! It's just, after five years, I never ever saw your face! Or your smile! I don't even know that you're Hinata Hyuuga!" Fu said. He continued when Hinata just smiled at him. He took that smile as an encouragement to talk to his leader more. After all, this does not happen often.

"I saw this barbeque restaurant in the village. I ate there and it was really good! Man! We should go there later before we go the mission." _Before we return and became the cold-blooded killers we return and became the cold- blooded killers we were._

"Of course."

Fu smiled back at the small woman in front of him. She was really beautiful up close. Her face was clear and flawless; her lips pink even without lip colouring and her eyes were big and doe-like. She looked almost innocent except for the fact that she was not. Even she looked so meek and white as a sheep, Fu will never forget her fighting prowess in the battlefield when she was still masked. When she was not Hinata. One cannot ignore the power and danger oozing out from her fragile girl before them. She's a wolf in sheep's clothing.

But still, this wo-girl was his leader, his saviour and in terms of strength, as embarassing and man ego busting it was, she was his senpai.

"I think it is about time you two notice me." A quiet voice suddenly spoke close to Fu's ear. The hairs all over him stood up and because he was Fu, he let himself feel. "What the fuck man?! Why so close!?" He yelled at his best friend. His arms were unknowingly crossed over his manly chest in defense.

"You were talking as if I wasn't here." Torune said, his cold detached voice sounded a little hurt.

Fu couldn't help but grin at his best friend. He did not deny. (He actually forgot him). "I guess you could come with us, but you gotta pay! Oh, I know! The one with the most scratches, dirt or dust will have to pay!"

"I agree" said Torune.

The two turned to Hinata who just smiled at them kindly. She felt something in her but could not figure it out. The wind blew again and she looked up to the full moon in the late dawned sky. It wished to stay a bit longer; to enjoy being seen before the sun comes out and illuminate all things on Earth, stronger and more potent than the moon's gentle glow.

The wind blew again. The two men were still looking at her. She replied with an ominous and rueful smile. "I am in."

On her neck, her mark hidden by her leaf band throbbed and burned.

The wind did not abate. The sun hid behind thick grey clouds above Konoha heralding that a storm was coming. On the left side of the circle arena was the Root's Sannin without their masks. On the opposite side were Konoha's rookie 10 with the new member, Sai and their sensei's.

At 6, they all arrived together with a grim and determined look in their faces. Torune and Fu had noticed this and they responded, unconsciously slipping back their Root selves -cold blooded and murderous. However, the cause of all these appeared unfazed. Hinata had expected this. She remained standing primly with her small hands intertwined at her front, looking like the Old Hinata. She was not smiling happily nor does her face resembled a Hyuuga's stoic demeanour. It was just Hinata's minuscule sad smile and her _warm snowy_ eyes.

Many Hyuuga's appeared in the watching area of the arena. All the Elders came along with the head and the younger Genin white eyes watched their former heiress.

The people of Konoha, ninja to the ordinary villagers slowly gathered in the watching area. The news of a ninja showdown had travelled fast in the village, courtesy of Shizune and an exuberant Lee and Gai-sensei who happened to be travelling the streets of Konoha with only their index finger on the ground.

'' _Hinata Hyuuga, the cousin of Neiji is back?!'' Lee yelled in disbelief to Shizune. She took a step back from the green clad ninja and wiped her face from Lee's saliva. _

'' _Yes, and she….. '' Shizune trailed off when she can't find a proper set of words or a word to describe the new Hinata. '' Uh… '' The two handsome green beasts of Konoha continued to stare at her in waiting. In fact, in Shizune's opinion, they seemed to be getting closer to her face._

'' _A-a-Anyway! She looks stronger!'' With this, the two seemed to relax. _

'' _That's GOOD! that means her five years of training had been fruitful! Oooh! I can't wait to spar with her!'' Lee fisted his hand and raised it to the air. Beside him, Gai suddenly had tears rushing down his face. He hugged his favourite student by one arm. He too, fisted his other hand. He trembled in amazement for his favourite student,_

'' _Oh! Lee! You really burn with fire of youth! You really are….'' _

_As Gai rambled on about Lee's 'youthful traits', Shizune stopped the Jonin by tiptoeing and stamping a poster on his face. _

'' _And what is this- WOAHHHHHHH! A showdown! '' Gai clutched his student and shook him rather violently. '' Lee! You must join this!'' _

'' _OF COURSE, GAI-SENSEI! That goes without you saying! Uh, who will be the participants, Shizune-san? Are they… from the Sand Village?! Sound? Mist?'' _

_Shizune just sighed and pushed the young ninja's face whose face was inches away from hers. '' Read it.'' She tiredly said. _

''_Konoha is rather large village you see and I have stacks of works to do in the Hokage's office. (Work Tsunade-sama should be doing. I bet she's drinking more sake right now). I also have to assist Tsunade-sama. She looks stress nowadays (No, she doesn't! I am!). _

_Shizune let out an exaggerated sigh. ''Oh, how I wish some handsome beast of a man will help me post these papers from every corner of the village and make sure the event is known before sunset.'' She ignored the excited noises coming out from the two men before of her._

''_Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.'' She sighed exaggeratedly again and then turned to continue walking. After she made her second step, the posters in her hands were gone and the two green clad nins posed victoriously before her; Gai with the posters and Lee with a scissor and tape; a tooth sparkled from their mouth._

''_Okay, Lee! One of the curse of being a handsome beast aside from having to accept numerous gifts from the female population and get other men jealous of you is that you gotta help a maiden in distress anytime! This will be your additional training to become a full-fledged handsome green beast of Konoha! ARE YOU READDDYY!''_

_Lee saluted, his round eyes twinkling in excitement and amazement for his Sensei. ''Hai! Gai-sensei.'' _

And just like that, Shizune sat on the dango shop nearby, relaxing. When a certain white-haired man just poofed and appeared sitting beside her, quietly reading his porn book.

Currently, the wind from yesterday has increased even more. It picked up whispers from the watchers. Many of them had never heard of the Root's Sannin while some know of some facts but more rumours and unconfirmed deaths of international criminal who died on the hands of the Root's Sannin.

'' I heard that they are like the legendary Sannin!''

'' I thought they were a secret team?''

'' Yeah, maybe they are fake.''

'' Well, sooner or later, they would want to be known too, I guess.

'' Oh look! One of them is a Hyuuga and a _woman_!''

''One from the main branch probably, people said they are better.''

'' She doesn't have a mark though, Man! Is she hot!''

''She's looking here!''

Fu snorted at Hinata. '' You sure attract all the attention.'' he said. When she did not respond, he followed her gaze to the watching arena. He visibly straightened when he saw their master sat and looked down on them. They did not dare bow to their master. It would attract too much attention on their master's part and he would not like it. As much as possible, they want the villagers to question their identities.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes slightly at the man a stair away from his seat to the left and then looked back at the fighting field or to be more specific, to his eldest daughter. He caught the slight change on her face before it turned back to her usual 'Hinata-like' shy face. Her eyes became cold and calculating for a second before it vanished.

He was angry. He was feeling devastated and too lost. He had lost his daughter already and he knew it. He got what he wanted. Now that she has become strong, she can be the heiress. _But… _Hiashi turned to his younger daughter and found her watching her sister. He looked away and watched her too. He can sense the confusion from his younger daughter as well as the _fear. _No matter where you look at it, his eldest daughter has become dangerous. Her perfect lady- like posture although was suspicious and mysterious. Her face and the way she moves were graceful rather than slow. _Like a snake. _He thought. A dangerous creature which all people know but it carries grace in its movements and beauty. _Until it strikes and devours its preys._

Hinata took an unnoticeable sigh and wished that the match should start sooner. A part of her was already hungry of battle and blood. But she can't lose control here. She knows that Hinata (herself) would not want to hurt her friends or perhaps her 'old' friends. And this is Konoha, her village. It was her duty and mission to protect the village at all costs as her master orders.

'' I am the best Hokage, test mic, test mic...I am the best Hokage.'' A scratchy amplified voice of the Hokage disturbed the whole arena. The whispers had abated slowly; most of the young ninjas of Konoha straightened on the left pole of the arena whilst others became tensed but it went unnoticed.

_But not on her watch, of course. _

'' Alright! Now, The match has started! '' Tsunade announced, earning proclamations of excitement and 'finally' from many audience of Konoha.

'' Oh yeah! We've been standing for too long here!'' Well, and Naruto as well.

'' Shut up, Naruto! ''

'' Aw.. Sakura-chan, that hurts!'' Naruto complained loudly though with a smile. Sakura's angry face softened a little and then became serious. ''Shush!'' She said and before she could stop herself, her fist came flying to Naruto's jaw. _Oops.. Old habits die hard… _

She appreciated that Naruto was trying to make the heavy atmosphere to lighten but…. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to her other comrades. At this point, Kiba would have joined the conversation and taunt Naruto more who was muttering complaints while sitting cross legged on the ground. But other than her knucklehead friend, the others were tensed and no one met her concerned gaze except for Lee whose determined and serious look transformed to his signature grin and the thumbs up when he caught her eyes. The rest of team 8, Kiba and Shino were serious too. She sympathised with them. They suddenly lost a teammate, a friend and a sister since team 8 seemed to be very close. Sakura understood the feeling especially when they lost Sasuke soon after. She forced a smile too Lee and then returned her focus on the…. opponent on the other side of the arena. Hinata's gentle small smile seemed to widen to an amused small smile.

It was creepy. She looked like Hinata but at the same time not. Hinata would have smiled like that too every time he would argue with Shino or Naruto when they were still in their Genin years. Kiba's chest was tightening while continuously wondering what had she gone through in the Root. He was horrified when their sensei's explained to them in brief what the way of the _Root _was. Shino and him, along with Naruto had tried countless of times to find Hinata in the Root basement and help her escape. But it was outside Konoha and before they can near the damn tall tower, masked Anbu men would appear and drag them back inside the village. And when they successfully managed to infiltrate the building which according to Neiji was not the case because 'they let them in', Hinata was nowhere there. Only tall and cloaked masked Anbus were… No little girl about their age. But they had continued until the fifth Hokage told them rather harshly and with some punches, to stop. She told them she would come back and she did. They were never given another teammate and they were glad that the Hokage heard their wishes. The were still a three-men team though with Akamaru being the replacement of their Hinata until she comes back.

But while Kiba looks at the Hinata now with those two guys behind her, he couldn't help but feel sad and angry. No, there is this extreme pain too and jealousy and longing and some other emotions mixed together. Beside him, Akamaru whined and rubbed his huge white head against his chest in comfort. On one of his shoulder, Shino's kikaichu's gathered and he understood. If Hinata was here beside them, she would have touch his hand and look up at him with worried eyes and then smile at him. But she was a stage away on the other side. She's going to be fighting _against _them notfighting _alongside_ them.

And it fucking hurt.

''The T.V would show who fights who!... Now, spin!'' Tsunade's lazy and irritated voice boomed and echoed around the arena. Unaware of the tension, many villagers yelled their excitement and shouted encouragements to the fighters on stage.

''C'mon! Beat those Root Sannin!''

'' My bet is on the Root Sannin! Here, here!''

''Hot Hyuuga! My bet is on you!

'' HOT HYUUGA?!'' Fu scowled. The heck?!

Why is there no one's cheering the Yamanaka?

''Shut up, Fu.'' Torune calmly said. Begrudgingly, Fu silenced himself and just frowned at the audiences.

The screen kept on spinning until; ''Team 7 VS. Hyuuga Hinata!'' Tsunade announced, feeling thrilled about the result but worried and perturbed at the same time. It was going to be a very interesting match, indeed.

Naruto massaged and clicked his knuckles in anticipation, behind him was Sakura and Sai. ''If beating you up will bring you back to normal then be it!'' He said with a grin then he grew serious.''I'll bring you back now, Hinata-chan.''

Hinata felt a shot of fire on the hollow of her neck again and felt a slight movement on her back. She suppressed _Ayame. _She knew she was missing something, like she nearly knows something but cannot realise it. The burning grew worse and she had no choice but to dismiss everything.

_Protect Konoha. _

Hinata's face remained picturesque, never changing from that gentle smile. Kurenai's red eyes shook with mixed emotions; the most dominant one was pain. She had failed as a teacher again. She had failed a dear student. She felt Asuma's warm hand on her lower back but it did nothing but double her pain. She had loved her students greatly. She had loved and cared for Hinata greatly and adored her. She was strong. If only she told her that again and again, perhaps this wouldn't happen.

Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake and drank; her eyes never leaving the arena where Jiraiya's student and Danzo's student were standing. After Naruto's revelation, she noticed that the girl's face did not change. But something else happened. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the young girl's elegant posture. It was a posture that a well-bred noble young woman would have, that is no question. Tsunade drank.

''Something's is hidden inside her.'' Jiraiya interrupted her musings. Tsunade did not move even when she felt Jiraiya's big and warm hands on hers. He poured sake on her cup and then drank it. ''Something dangerous.'' He added, his voice dropping in a serious tone.

''Hm..''

'' Want me to research it?''

''Hm..''

''Fine. '' Jiraiya said and then tried to snatch the sake bottle from Tsunade. But before he could, Tsunade had moved it away from him. Jiraiya grinned, his eyes were soft as he looked down at the buxom beauty who was his childhood love. Only, it was 'a bit' one-sided. ''Who are you gonna bet on?'' She gave him a smirk.

''Shizune!''

Dan's niece arrived next to them and then reluctantly place a briefcase on the Hokage's table then opened it. ''Danzo's pet.'' She said, not really sounding proud or enthusiastic. She was anxious and full of dread. She just wanted to know how bad the situation with the young Hyuuga was. The male Sannin appeared sheepish and then scratch his jaw where a few facial hairs were starting to get obvious.

''Then I guess, I get to bet on my pet, your pet and another Danzo's pet.'' He turned his gaze to the two young ninjas on the arena. His soft eyes changed to steel. " She's more like a weapon though.''

Tsunade did not answer. She did not bother with a cup and just drank straight from the bottle and emptied it. _Hyuuga Hinata._

Kurenai stepped forward before Kakashi. ''I will be the proctor.'' She said with finality, never leaving her eyes on her student. She jumped up to the air and then landed swiftly on the center of the arena and between the two. ''The same rules apply from the Chuunin exams, fight until the other one yields _or die._'' Silence. ''Fight!''

''Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' Countless numbers of Naruto appeared and then ran for an all-out attack. They surrounded Hinata from all sideslight, Hinata appeared on and then with a war cry from Naruto, the fight began.

Meanwhile, Fu was a bit taken aback. He expected that their leader would just finish the fight as soon as it has started like the way she usually does in her fights. But now, she's actually fighting the blonde and just blocks any attacks from the boy. He smirked. So, she's gonna play...

In a few moments, one Naruto got hit on the chest by a simple swing of Hinata's open palm. He took the hit and then in a second's pause, he flew off the arena to his friends and his shadow clones disappeared at once.

"She knew which one is the real Naruto." Tsunade concluded loudly in her seat. "Even though, each shadow clone has the same chakras to the original."

"She used the gentle fist but not it's not quite a gentle fist." Jiraiya replied solemnly.

A gentle fist with an air palm?! Hiashi thought, flummoxed. The chakra she used was not even enough for a proper gentle fist! This is not a Hyuuga technique. It must be a form of Taijutsu. Hiashi turned to Danzo, unsure of what to think. He knew it. He shouldn't have let her go! What is this?!

Hinata has not even moved in her place. She waited patiently for her opponent to come back to the arena. She reminded herself again that the blonde was her friend, someone she looked up to and admired, not an enemy. If he yields now, he would be saved and so would she.

Thinking back, Hinata finally realised the situation. For weeks, her team has been with no missions. They had been dormant. She trained by herself, as usual. A test. This is a test, Hinata thought. It was a test of her control and a test to see Hinata Hyuuga's strength and not Ayame of the Root.

Upon realising this, Hinata steeled herself. _Ayame. Give me this fight. Stop trying to come out._

_But my lady!_ Hinata's voice wailed in her head.

_My fight, Ayame._

_This is hardly a fight!_ It replied, unhappy but did what Hinata ordered her to do.

_I can't wait to embark on that mission._

But to Hinata, the mission has already started.

Torune stood with his arms crossed and his feet parted while Fu was sitting on the ground, cross-legged. Torune understood the situation very well. The Ayame they knew always fight accurately and quickly. Naruto Uzumaki would have been dead by now if she doesn't hold back. This blonde can be taken down very easily by him or Fu. If this was the case, for Ayame.. Or Hinata, this guy is only a pitiful opponent- a mere bug. As pitiful or arrogant as it sounds, jinchuriki or not, the boy doesn't hold much power, only great reserves of chakra that he doesn't seem to know how to use. Not to mention, he's too predictable. This guy is like a new genin while Hinata, a pro. (Torune doesn't know that Naruto is still a Genin)

Naruto held his painful chest. Four of his ribs were broken in only one hit. "Naruto! Are you feeling alright? Don't move! I'll heal you!" said Sakura. He forced himself to stand up. _Hinata..._

Naruto thought of the nice girl who gave him an ointment after his fight with Kiba and the girl who cheered him on before his battle with Neiji. He thought of the wierd girl in his class, the one who blushes all the time and then he locked gazes with the present Hinata.

She wasn't blushing. But she looked like the gentle and kind Hinata. Heck! She even looks worried right now! Was she holding back?! Was that her holding back?! Was this the result of all of his training and her training? If he can't even make her break a sweat, can he even stand before Sasuke?

Naruto slapped Sakura's healing hands away from his chest and returned to the stage, staggering and clutching his chest. He was frustrated, boiling to anger at each second. It was because of the change in the friend he cherish. Friends, actually. First, it was Hinata who disappeared and then Sasuke?! Another reason was himself, his weakness. He can't even save his friends...

"Naruto-nisan! Ganbare! " From the audience, a young boy with a long green scarf wrapped around his neck shouted. On his right, a girl with two thick pigtails and a sleepy-looking boy held and waved posters showing Naruto beating the Hyuuga girl with a giant Rasengan. "Naturo-nisan! Ganbatte ne!" The girl cheered.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon..." Naruto muttered. Then, he turned to Hinata looking more determined.

'' We will fight together this time, Naru-'' But before Sakura finish, a black blur came rushing forward without them. On the way, Sai released a scroll and with a few strokes of his hand, draw a ferocious dragon, a savage lion, a wild tiger and a feral wolf. They attacked all at once with loud, frightening growls. Many villagers and some ninjas gasped and they jolted back on their seats in shock. It is not often that they see or face someone who can draw creatures and make them alive in seconds.

_No teamwork. This team is too unstable._ Hinata thought.

''Now, this is more like it! '' The audience cheered after they recovered from their shocks.

Hinata tensed as the four wild creatures came at her. She jumped in the air and performed a knifehand strike on air. It was a slow, poised move but it created a slash of wind that can cut. And it did. It cut the dragons head off before it can breathe off fire. The others jumped away, dodging the wind blast which hit the stage. A mini- tornado stayed spinning madly for a few seconds before dissipating revealing a crater.

Some watchers had closed their eyes while others covered their faces from the sand, dust and other things which flew around due to the sudden wind.

_Tack._ Her sandals sounded when the wind softened again and it has become quiet. She landed on her usual spot near the crater, calm.

Neiji removed his hand from his eyes and watched his cousin on the arena. Like many others, he thought how one-sided the fight was. It was very apparent that his cousin's level was far ahead of theirs. It frustrated him to no end. It angered him. It invoked negative feelings within him. It scared him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had abandoned his book for a while. His sharingan eyes opened to everyone but unnoticed except for Shino who stood beside him and probably Neiji as he was one of the most alert of the young shinobi (but in the meantime, he doubt this). The young man seemed too…. extremely bewildered at the moment as his eyes glued to his cousin. Kakashi's borrowed Sharingan has been spinning for a while until that wind attack. He had not been expecting a wind attack but kunais or explosives. The copy ninja was confused. The wind Jutsu required seals yet he had not seen her making one.

_Interesting. It's like she can control wind. A wind user eh?_

Hinata sighed. She could not really bother with the fight. She wanted to find Sasuke Uchiha and kill and then perhaps, she could continue her peaceful life.

_Yes.. Hunting S-class criminal nins are more exciting!_

Hinata sighed again; her flawless face motionless and angel-like. Far from her worries were Naruto's attacks. She dodged them; him, missing her only a few centimeters. Hinata was tired already (tired of fighting without killing). It was so easy, he left open areas for a straight kill; almost as if he was tempting her, calling her to kill him.

And Ayame will be more than happy to do so.

**"Chaaaaaa!"**

**"Growl!"**

Behind her, Sakura Haruna was on air for a deadly punch with the lion and tiger from her right and left. She had been informed that Sakura had beaten an Akatsuki member. That punch can kill Naruto if I dodge it. Hinata thought whilst she dodge another punch from the blonde behind her. Without any other choice, she took Naruto on air with her and whilst there, she pressed a finger on a vital spot on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

When she landed with a tack, another presence was behind her. It was the raven-haired boy.

Sai was about to stab the girl to the heart when suddenly, he could not move. Everything swirled around him and a large beast erupted from the girl's back. It has little sharp teeth and a salivating mouth. He tried to move but before he could, it swallowed him whole. Then, he felt hot as if he was going to melt. Then he felt some sticky liquid by his ankles. He froze. Fear struck him and enveloped him. Sai looked around him but it was dark. He could hear screams of fright and terror mumbled from the thick and icky walls of the containment he was in. Though a body or a stomach would be more of an appropriate word to describe his 'container'. It was because it was warm and... And it undulated under his touch!

"Genjutsu..." Kurenai mumbled.

Hinata had noticed while fighting that the whole arena became quiet. Sakura was the only one standing along with the life drawings. Hinata blinked, waiting for the young kunoichi to attack.

"Aaaah!" With massive strength, Sakura punched the floor. Massive chunks of the arena's floor floated and then young kunoichi was gone and the creatures, both hiding behind the massive chunks of rocks on air..

Hinata was disinterested, as arrogant as may that sound. That is because she could hear the kunoichi's breathing as well as the savage beasts'. Instead, she worried if she showed them too much of her strength. She wondered for a simple Jutsu or technique which will not kill her young friend. She looked up to the seat where her master was and found that he was gone.

_Danzo-sama….. _She thought. He was testing her again. Is he still watching? Her white eyes roamed to the right and then met the eyes of her father. Remembering her courtesy, she bowed slightly and then dismissed the worries in her head. _Of course, he is._

When she straightened her back, she'd gone to a Hyuuga stance and spun, creating large blue chakra around her to shield herself. Hinata made sure the pink-haired girl had time to withdraw her hand but not her body so Sakura came flying towards the direction of the two other Root ninjas who moved out of her way. _She's a ninja. _

"Sakura! Lee called. Not caring of the fight, rushed to his first love, passing by a foreign Hinata.

The audience did not know what to say. The boy, Naruto had gone to an expedition for 3 years with the legendary Sannin. They had expected a rougher fight. Or maybe a glimpse of the fox-demon like what happened in the Chuunin exams where Naruto Uzumaki suddenly gained red chakra. It was three against one! One was Jiraiya's student whilst another was the Hokage's! But currently, they watched astounded as the small, doll-like girl walk gracefully out of the arena, not even looking tired; not even with a sweat.

Amazing….. and frightening.

The whole contest ended just before lunch time. Because Hinata had won already, she did not have to fight again. Fu Yamanaka fought with a very exuberant young child named Lee who kept spouting out nonsense about youth and revenge for his youthful love, a weapon kunoichi and a Hyuuga.

Fair to say, compared to the previous team, the three he was against were stronger and well-balanced. The strongest was the angriest - Hyuuga Neiji. _Of course, after all, hatred is power. _He thought.

"Damn! Are all Hyuugas as talented as they are stoic? " He commented loudly and relished the tensed atmosphere it created with the other Hyuugas in the arena. At least, his leader did not seem to mind. In fact, she was watching birds a while ago. Now...

She has her eyes closed, looking very serene while she sat on a kikaichu throne. She looked like a queen; elegant and regal. ''Well done, Torune!'' He couldn't help but praise his friend's job. Torune gave him an eyebrow raise but he disregarded it. _Maybe he should build a portable throne for her? But that would be heavy, I can't carry it all the time! Ah! I could do a summoning throne! Like this weapon girl! I wonder how she does it…. _ He half smiled-half smirked whilst imagining his throne and without looking at his opponent, he blocked a gentle fist from his palm. He then, realised the wrong on this as his hand broke when he came to contact with the gentle fist and several nerves on his right arm got destroyed. _O-oh.. He shouldn't have done that._

He jumped away. "Ba-ka." He heard his best friend say.

"It's starting yet! " Fu countered.

"It's my turn! Weapon storm!" Fu's grin disappeared when countless of weapons were threatening to rain onto him. This team is interesting indeed...

He performed hand seals and disappeared into a poof. He substituted himself as a shuriken and mixed in with the weapon storm. But of course, the all- seeing Hyuuga eyes saw to this and he attacked with a kunai with an explosive tag. Fu had no choice but to revert back.

"Mind control Jutsu! "

The kunoichi's brown eyes went black and started attacking the green clothed ninja whilst he fought the Hyuuga. He glanced at the audience who were so noisy yelling encouragement to the Hyuuga and some... women wailing. Tch. What the hell is this Hyuuga obsession going around in Konoha?!

"Yield." Fu froze when a hand chop was suddenly against his neck and a Hyuuga palm straight against his chest.

Someone laughed from the seats, making Fu scoff inwardly. "Yield."

Kurenai was about to call off the fight when TenTen held a kunai against her stomach and said: "I yield!"

Behind the Root Ninja, Lee's round eyes became dazed. He raised his hand, ready to strike himself in the neck with his own hand chop technique.

Only the Hyuuga remained. He stood in his place, glaring at the orange-haired man who was smirking. Moments later, "I yield." He said.

Fu's grin grew wider. He was walking with a self-satisfied grin when the Hokage announced the winner of the fight.

"The winner is team 9!"

Fu stopped. "WHAT?" He said as a mutter at first. **" WHAAAT?!"** He repeated louder.

Torune appeared beside him. "You yielded first, Ba-ka."

**"W-WHAAAAT?!"**

" Get out of the arena. It's my turn." Torune calmly replied.

Fu opened his mouth to complain when he felt a stab of awareness in him. He turned to their leader who appeared sleeping on the chair Torune provided for her. She opened her eyes and then stood up very nicely (in Fu's eyes) and then let the kikaichu's to fly back to their master.

Ayame shot him a look and he understood. He rushed in beside her and watched Torune fight the remains of team 8.

In the end, Torune was the victor. But he did not sustain any dust or scratches. In the end, the Aburame kid yielded, angering Kiba. But then the young man said: "This is because we can't fight him yet. That is because I have not evolved yet and I cannot lost any of my kikaichu's against his poisoned ones." The young man whose name was Shino said it in a really strange and calm manner that Fu could not help but laugh at his resemblance to Torune. He ignored the looks from everyone and just shrugged. And then, he winced. Because he realised that his arm was injured.

After the whole match, Fu had gone solemn. He was leading his friend...comrades to the BBQ restaurant he was talking about. His arm has been healed by their leader, _Ayame_. He thought of putting a sling on so no one would suspect. But she only said;

''It is better to keep enemies confused, Fu-senpai.''

'' You think they're enemies?'' He asked. Beneath his question, he also asked; '' _You think us as enemies?''_ Fu knows she caught this. But he only received a rueful smile in return.

'' **We serve Danzo-sama. We **_**protect Konoha.**_''

"What is wrong, Fu-senpai?" Currently, her soft voice only made him wince again. He had dismissed his other worries and focused on the present one.

"He had forgotten he lost all his month's money to me." Torune replied coldly.

"Then we will pay for ourselves." Hinata replied without a problem.

"Yeah..." Fu just said. He literally had no money. And he is even the one who set this contest up. He feels like he's a loser. Why is Fu such a loser? Ryou is a lot cooler and charming!

"Don't worry. I'll pay for you. Add this to your debts to me."

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY DEBTS TO YOU, _ASSOSOSOSOS..._" Fu barely had been able to stop himself from cursing when he saw that Hinata was smiling kindly at them-him. He cleared his throat and turned his back on them, walking again.

"We're here."

Inside the restaurant was toasty and full of people since it was lunch. People murmured around them but no one made a move to approach except for the waitress. They weren't really scared at them. Just suspicious, especially when Torune who sat beside Hinata before Fu could, has his kilaichu bugs swarming around them. It was enough to deter anyone's courage to approach.

They ate in silence since never have they even conversed like actual comrades before. Today was fun, thought Fu. It felt like their leader was a part of the group. Before, she was detached and said only commands. She rarely talked to them but most of the time, they hear her speak to someone. _Creepy, right?_

It felt like she became a friend, just for a day.

Fu couldn't help but smile as he ate. Meanwhile, Torune watched his closest friend from his dark sunglasses whilst eating. He knew his friend was happy and also knew the reason why. The mission they were given was more interesting as it was dangerous. He couldn't help but wonder if how long this would last. Tomorrow?

And after this mission, would the girl named Hyuuga Hinata come back again? Would Torune and Fu be able to reunite again like this?

Or would they be Ayame, Shou and Ryou of the root and forget this ever happened? The two older ninjas knew they would not. So, whilst they were eating, they stole glances to the noble young girl eating, smiling and conversing with them. They made this moment a precious memory of Hyuuga Hinata, their commander, leader and friend.

_"Hinata."_

A/N - So, this is my longest chapter! Like I said, I am getting excited over this book! I am afraid that if I don't write as quickly as I can, I might lose my interest in it! I hope you like this chapter and please review! It makes me happy. Oh! and I'm sorry for any mistakes! ^_^


End file.
